<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сила воображения by 104_tarsiers, fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239607">Сила воображения</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/104_tarsiers/pseuds/104_tarsiers'>104_tarsiers</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020'>fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Джонатан Симс, Мартин Блэквуд, Никола Орсинов, Элайас Бушард, Юмор</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/104_tarsiers/pseuds/104_tarsiers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Всем есть, что скрывать, даже Мартину, уж Элайас-то точно знает.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Джонатан Симс/Мартин Блэквуд</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (tma team)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сила воображения</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Текст по третьему сезону, с серьезным спойлером к четвертому.</p><p>Бета: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel">leoriel</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как Элайас и ожидал, ничего криминального на совести у Мартина не было. Имелись поступки, которыми нельзя похвастаться, но «врал в резюме», «переходил улицу на красный» и прочее «в школе списал на контрольной»? Господи. Нет. Элайас перестал высматривать реальные проступки и сосредоточился на чувствах стыда и вины как таковых, неважно, чем именно вызванных.<br/>
Отношения с матерью Элайас нашел практически сразу. Он отложил находку в сторону и решил продолжить поиски — должно же быть что-то поинтересней, поболезненней, лучше спрятанное. Абсолютно у всех есть скелеты в шкафу.<br/>
В шкафу, как быстро выяснилось, был сам Мартин, хотя намеренно своей ориентации не скрывал — просто к слову не приходилось. В прошлом он ни с кем толком не встречался, а сейчас... Стоп-стоп, в кого?!<br/>
К разочарованию Элайаса, фантазии Мартина напоминали сказку про «долго и счастливо», а не порнхаб. Их можно было использовать в крайнем случае, но даже под дулом пистолета он не смог бы угрожающе произнести «ты хочешь кормить Джона Симса мороженым с ложечки». После нескольких подобных сценок Элайас почувствовал приближение диабета и, наконец, оставил Мартина в покое.<br/>
Значит, мать, решил он, а про влюбленность надо будет подумать. </p><p>Никола держала Джона в темноте, так что и Элайас ничего не мог рассмотреть. Джон слышал голоса и шаги, чувствовал, как стягивает тело веревка — каждый день Джона освобождали на некоторое время, а потом связывали по-новому, — как нечеловеческие пальцы тщательно растирают по коже лосьон, от запаха которого — да от самого слова «лосьон» Джона будет передергивать до конца дней.<br/>
Еда вот у циркачей была неожиданно приличной, точно лучше, чем вечный джонов рамен. Когда очередной манекен решил, что пленнику нельзя доверить столовые приборы, и впихнул ему в рот ложку супа, Элайас вспомнил свой визит в бессознательное Мартина и засмеялся.<br/>
— У тебя нет воображения, Мартин Блэквуд, — сказал он вслух, — но я тебе помогу.</p><p>Телепатии не существует, кроме тех случаев, когда она существует. Мысли, вложенные в голову кем-то другим — бред, хотя иногда их действительно вкладывает кто-то другой. Чтобы себя сберечь, сознание принимает мысль-кукушонка как собственную.<br/>
Элайас устроился поудобнее в кресле и нашел в коридорах института Мартина. Прошло больше недели — подкидыш уже должен был освоиться и выкинуть из гнезда конкурентов. Элайас заглянул к Мартину в голову и стал искать связанного Джона и переживания на его счет. Он искал похоть, отвращение к себе, стыд, может, страх сойти с ума, если чужие и чуждые образы не прижились и швы начали воспаляться — все, на чем можно сыграть, если потребуется, а потребуется наверняка. Хороший, добрый, застенчивый Мартин Блэквуд — и мечтает о...<br/>
...о. Элайас моргнул, помотал головой и моргнул еще раз.<br/>
Воображаемый Мартин отвязывал воображаемого Джона от стула и заворачивал в плед. Вокруг валялись поверженные манекены.<br/>
Воображаемый Джон сбивчиво благодарил своего спасителя, потом, привстав на цыпочки, целовал в щеку, за этим следовали объяснения в любви, от которых у Элайаса свело челюсти. </p><p>— А потом, — хмуро сообщил Элайас собств... то есть, портрету Джоны Магнуса, — они пошли в «Баскин Роббинс»!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>